Saxton Hale vs Mike Haggar
Saxton Hale vs Mike Haggar is GalactaK's 15th DBX. It features Team Fortress 2's Saxton Hale and Final Fight's Mike Haggar. Description Team Fortress 2 vs Final Fight! What do you get when you combine massive muscles, leadership skills, snazzy mustaches and a lust for kicking everyone's ass? These two of course! So, at the end of this, who will be the last 'Mann' standing? Eh? Eh? Ok, I'll stop with the puns. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT!!! Mike had gotten into a new area: CTF_Teufort! This area was supposed to be owned by a very macho, very strong, very Australian CEO of a company. He couldn't remember the name of the company. Still, it was in the pursuit of lowering crime. The first enemy, brandishing a flamethrower and referred to as 'Pyro' was easy. Then it was one with a rocket launcher labelled 'Soldier'. These new enemies seemed tougher than the others he'd encountered, especially the one labelled 'Heavy'. However, the boss was coming up. Meanwhile, Saxton Hale had a message to deliver to the RED team. Imagine his surprise to find them all... dead? He took it cheerfully, but when he found the BLU team in a similar state, he started to get suspicious. Eventually, he found his culprit using a steel pipe to mangle the BLU Sniper. Saxton Hale: Hey! You! Mike turned his head. Mike Haggar: Yeah? Saxton Hale: Those are my mercenaries! Mike Haggar: And you'd be? Saxton Hale: Saxton HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE! With this, he charged into battle. Both exchanged blows temporarily, before Haggar hit Hale around the face with his steel pipe. HERE WE GO!!! Hale struck first, punching Haggar into the BLU building. He then leapt on Haggar and started to punch him into a bloody pulp. That would likely be what Haggar had been had he not threw Hale off to land some blows of his own. He gave a left hook to Hale, before following up with an uppercut. Hale was sent flying, before having a shark thrown at him. Saxton Hale: Oh come on! This is easy! He punched the shark on the nose, continuing to punch away until he reached the ground, where he threw the shark carcass at his adversary, who punched it into tiny shark pieces. Haggar bludgeoned him with his steel pipe once again, hitting him around the jaw numerous times, before Hale did something he never thought he'd do and knew he'd regret. He picked up a dead Scout's baseball bat and blocked, before hitting Haggar full on. After nursing his aching jaw, which was now devoid of a few teeth, Haggar got up, only to see a fist come right for him. He blocked and knocked Hale into the BLU building, intending to run forward and finish him off for good. Hale, however, had picked up a soldier's rocket launcher, and fired two rockets at Haggar, both having an effect, just not a permanent one. Mike Haggar: So that's how you want to play, huh? Saxton Hale: Anything to win. Hale threw the rocket launcher at Haggar, knocking him over. Hale then leapt onto Haggar, and gave a left hook, right hook and uppercut. Haggar ran at Hale after getting up, brandishing his steel pipe. However, when he went to strike, Hale grabbed it and bent it so far that it nearly crushed Haggar's hand. Haggar then punched Hale, Hale countering. This carried on as they took the fight back into the BLU building and went up to the 1st storey. Here, the last mercenary, a BLU Engineer was waiting with his sentries and a dispenser, while chugging away on some dead Demoman's scrump-oh, wait, that's definitely beer. Seeing no time for games, Hale grabbed the dispenser and used it as a baseball bat, knocking the Engineer out of the window. When Haggar arrived, Hale was waiting with a nice present: a dispenser to the face. If Haggar had few teeth before, he now had even fewer. Hale went in for the kill, only to have the dispenser ripped from his hands. Hale grabbed a sentry now and fired at the dispenser, making it explode and knocking Haggar out of the window. Saxton Hale: And that's that finished. Nope! As he touched the Earth once again, Haggar leapt at him, his steel pipe unbent. Hale was caught off-guard and came crashing down to the floor. Haggar wanted to finish this. Hale reached for the sentry... and realised with terror that he'd left it upstairs. Saxton Hale: Oh sh*t. Mike Haggar: Shouldn't have tried anything. As he said this, Hale punched Haggar off him and threw him onto the wall. He grabbed the steel pipe and, in a move straight out of the Red Hood's backstory, beat him nearly to death with it. For the rest of the way, he punched Haggar 6 times in the stomach and... was piledrived into the air. Hale knew that he'd die if he didn't do something, because how were you going to expect someone to piledrive you when you'd beaten them half to death? Well, no matter. He go out fighting. He grabbed Haggar's legs and wrenched, yanking him into being on top. There was a 'snap' and it was over for Haggar. Saxton Hale: Y'know what? For such a good fight, I'll give you a MannCo paid funeral. Conclusion This game's winner is: Saxton Hale: SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE! Right, thank you. Trivia * This is the first battle to feature a Team Fortress 2 or a Final Fight character. * I'm not going through all the battles where the winner wins with outside help, but this is one of them. * This is the 8th battle that would go differently had it been analysed. The others are Baldi vs I M Meen, Zelda vs Palutena, Ermac vs Chara, Chewbacca vs Groot, Rhino vs Cheetah, Ryu Hayabusa vs Scorpion and Solomon Grundy vs the Thing. Next Time WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What are you doing in my swamp? Oh no! Waluigi vs Shrek vs Knuckles!Category:GalactaK Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Strength themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights